Against The Batcave Wall
by MisterEs
Summary: A Quiet Girl's Night with Supergirl reveals many secrets behind Batman/Batgirl's relationship. M/F. cosplay. Rated M for EVERYTHING.
1. Superfriends Prologue

Kara Zor-El was an inquisitive flying ballerina in the Batcave.

"The Batcave actually has BATS. You have tens of thousands of bats in here."

"It's been awesome being creeped every 20 seconds." Barbara said. "For 3 years."

"Who feeds them? Alfred?"

Barbara never contemplated it. There were insects in the cave. Right?

Kara flew through a dozen of the broad nosed bats , unphased.

"Ma Kent once asked Clark to use his heat vision to kill a group of them in the barn. But I took them to this cave by the creek before he would."

"Clark Kent is the new Dwight Shrute." Barbara mumbled.

"Who's Dwight Shrute?" Kara said from across the cave.

"He's a famous farmer." Barbara said.

"Oh. Can I use the Batman-computer to Google him?" Kara said.

"It's the Batcomputer. And, err, no. I'm downloading something." Barbara said.

The Kryptonian flew to Barbara. She could tell that the 23 year-old valedictorian was not enjoying her company.

"So, is Batman or Bruce, like available?" Kara asked.

"I don't know." Barbara said.

"Lord. Your heart-rate went up like 300%." Kara said.

"I don't think that's an appropriate question. You're here to learn about my investigative process on patrols and stakeouts." Barbara said.

"Fine. Fine." Kara said.

"When conducting a stake out, you need to make sure that you are somewhere high and guarded by the atmosphere. Clark said that when you followed Luthor's henchmen last week you just flew 10 feet over their van. That's why... "

Barbara looked behind her. Kara was gone.

"Try and Find Me!" Kara's voice echoed.

Barbara peered. Bats fluttering in the distance. A faint splash behind the waterfall.

"You're... behind the Batmobile." Barbara said confidently.

"Nope." Kara's voice echoed.

"Can you see me?" Barbara asked.

"Yep." Kara replied.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Barbara asked.

"One. And that's an unsacred gesture." Kara replied.

"Err. Alright. You can come out now." Barbara replied.

Kara swooped back into Barbara view.

"Guess where I was?!" Kara said.

"I did. Twice." Barbara replied.

"Master Bruce's Master Bedroom!" Kara exclaimed.

Kara opened up her hand and revealed a black, lycra man-thong.

"Put it back. Bruce notices everything." Barbara said, shaking her head.

"Do you like to have fun?" Kara asked.

"When I'm not on duty." Barbara replied.

"When are you _not_ on duty?" Kara replied.

_Damn, Kansas. You got me there._ Barbara though.

"It's just. All of the guy heroes get a long really well. They even had a Secret Summit in Gotham , which was really a Poker Game on Bruce's yacht." Kara flew on.

"They're the Justice League. They get to do that." Barbara said.

"But us girls. We all seem to be competing against each other. Wonder Woman hates Zantanna."

"Well that's because of this altercation..." Barbara replied but Kara went on.

"Despite being sweet and kind, Starfire is a dumb-whore..." Kara said.

"Dick Grayson, Roy Harper, Jason Todd, Cyborg, good Hal Jordan, evil Hal Jordan..." Barbara counted.

"_And last month it was 'AS strong female role models , let's hold a press conference and declare that we don't think Selina should know our secret identities because she steals random ancient relics in the shape of cats_'." Kara said.

"They're all used to being the alpha female." Barbara replied.

"We prefer being friends with boys than girls." Kara replied, smelling Bruce's jock.

"So Girl-Talk is going to make us better superheroines?" Barbara asked.

"Sisterhood might," Kara replied.

"Doesn't it bother you that the public declares that you and I are SuperGIRL and BatGIRL and not SuperWOMAN or BatWOMAN?"

"I was 16 when I started this. You were 17. We were both Girls. No one called Dick the Man Wonder." Kara quipped.

Kara looked at the first Robin costume and then the second.

"I've made love to a man before." Kara said.

"Jimmy Olsen. I follow him on Tumblr." Barbara said.

"Not just Jimmy. Although, he is adorable." Kara said.

Barbara tried not to look too interested. But she was.

"Freddy Freeman..." Kara said.

She flew down and sunk into the spare computer chair. Flushed.

"Captain Marvel Jr ? Isn't he a freshman in high school?" Barbara asked.

"He's like 17. But when he says Shazam, he looks like 25 and gorgeous." Kara replied.

"Pretty sure he doesn't age at all." Barbara replied.

"The way his body was shaped. I felt so small when he leaned over me, Barbara." Kara giggled.

"Well. Are you guys dating and what not?" Barbara asked.

"Nope. He's in love with Ms. Marvel. I almost dyed my hair to try to get him to notice me." Kara said.

"Well Jimmy is cute. And he's very into you." Barbara said.

"But Barbara. Maybe you wouldn't understand..." Kara replied.

"Understand what?" Barbara asked.

"It's different when you're with a _man. _Everything is different." Kara swooned.

"But your man was really 15..." Barbara replied.

"17. And I probably wouldn't touch him without superhero powers. Anyways, I once gave The Flash a blowjob and he licked my wooha for a good twenty minutes." Kara smirked.

"That wasn't graphic enough." Barbara said.

"Are you a virgin?" Kara asked.

"No." Barbara said.

"Lesbian?" Kara asked.

"No. But if you want to think that, that's fine." Barbara replied.

"Have you fucked Batman or do you just crush on him like the rest of us."

"That's it Smallville!" Barbara said.

Barbara got out of her chair and clenched a fist. Despite her super-strength, Kara flinched.

"Look. I doubt you have many civilian friends. And that the other girls in the league don't like you. The same way they don't really like me." Kara frowned.

"It's just..." Barbara said.

"I can't tell anyone about my life. If I told Clark about this stuff, Freddy would be thrown into the sun. Ma Kent goes to Church 3 times a week."

"Batcomputer" Barbara said.

"Yes Batgirl." the computer replied.

"Batcomputer. Turn off all audio and visual surveillance in the Batcave. Send a message that I'm updating the software. Safeword is Pookie. Shouldn't be long."

"Message sent successfully to Bat-Family, Batgirl." the computer replied.

"What'd you do that for?" Kara asked.

"You wanted to talk. I live in a world of micro- management." Barbara said.

"I knew it. So you and Batman have..." Kara asked.

"We've hooked up." Barbara said.

Barbara made her way to the Batcave mini-fridge. A tiny, 5-star hotel bottle of wine was in the back. She poured it into  
a normal glass and handed it to Kara.

"Holy Shitballs." Kara's jaw dropped.

Barbara blushed. Proud and embarrassed.

"Was it like Barbara and Bruce. Or like Batman and Batgirl. Or Batman and Barbara..."

"You can't tell anyone. Ever." Barbara smirked.

"Never." Kara replied. "Cross my heart."

Barbara drank from the bottle.

"Where do you want me to start, Supergirlfriend?" Barbara said.

"The best time." Kara replied. "Wait. No. The first time."


	2. Initiation

**7 AM.**  
250 miles between Metropolis & Gotham.

The Bat-Wing safely landed on a grassy farm. Engine over-heated.

"Lucius is on the way." Batman said.

Bruce was frustrated. Batgirl was tired.

They both stretched their legs a bit. Felt over the bruises from their encounter with Luthor.

This place was different than Gotham. Or the forests near Wayne Manor.  
This was a town that didn't need a superhero. No Asylum.  
Wild deer walked through the mist. Nature at her finest.

"You can go back to sleep in the Batwing. I'll watch over. Make sure we're safe." Batman said.

She yawned and shook her head.

Barbara wanted coffee. Warm toast. Jam.  
She hadn't felt a moment like this in decades.  
The unexpected landing was exactly what she needed.

In her gym-bag she found a can of Pringles. That would have to do.

"Can I have one?" Batman asked.

Mouth munching, she giggled. _Batman asked her for Pringles_. Without explaining her laughter, she handed him the Pringle.

"Should we worry about the people owning this property?" Batgirl asked.

"Private Research Property for Wayne Tech. Gets checked up on twice a month. At most." Batman returned.

"Are you diabolical or devious?" Barbara smiled. She handed him a stack of Pringles.

"I'll probably realize I was both. One day." he smirked.

In the magic hour. He looked at her. While she looked at the fields. The dew. The inhaling of clean air. At 20 years old, Barbara Gordon was already beautiful. To the point where the term sexy felt misplaced. Insulting to her soul, almost.

Many women are sexy in their youth. The curves and facial features fuel masturbation fantasies. But most don't become _beautiful_ until their mid-to-late thirties. Some don't at all.

In these moments she was mature and mellow. Observant. Graceful.

"You have Pringles. On your cape." she laughed.

He looked down. Crumbs over his cape. She wiped them off. She was cold.  
He released the cape from his cowl and wrapped it around her shoulders.

_Alfred taught him well. _She smirked.

"Here , why don't we watch the sunset?" she said.

Taking the cape off of her shoulders she placed it on the ground.

He took a moment and joined her.

"Wish I had something other than Protein Bars in the Bat-Wing." he said.

"Bet there's a Diner around her that serves the best biscuits." she replied.

"People here know what a good night of sleep is." he smirked.

"Yeah they do." she replied.

"Barbara, I've been thinking." he said in his Bruce voice.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I want you to take over. If anything happens to me." he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You should take over being leader. You've done this for years. I have about 400,000 secrets. But you probably know more of them than anyone." he said.

She touched her temples.

"What about Dick? Tim? Jason?" she replied.

"Dick doesn't want to be me. He proved that by leaving." he said.

"I proved it by staying?" she replied.

He nodded.

Slowly, she grabbed his hand.

"You think I'm strong enough to lead?" she asked.

"I have for awhile." he replied.

She kissed him. For the first time. Hadn't she, he was ready to kiss her.  
Both lips felt cold like autumn. His scruffy facial hair grazing against her soft, dimpled cheeks. She placed him on his back. Trying not to be Catwoman. Trying To Be Batgirl as she frenched him elegantly.

He had been flying all night and smelled like jet-fuel. And tasted like Pringles. But he still had energy.

Him finding the right part of her ass to grab as she rode him dry.  
She felt incredible.

She expected a debate. Over her dad. Over their age. Over Dick.  
But he wanted it to. His current relationship with Vikki Vale wasn't even thought of.

Truthfully, they both "needed it".

Standing up, she unbuckled her belt. She was quick to take off the bottom half of her costume and throw it to the ground. At the right moment she turned around, showing off her butt in golden silk boy shorts. Before removing them.

Bruce had already undone his utility belt. And showed her his statuesque, half-hard cock as he removed his pants as well.

Both kept their cowls and upper-uniforms on. Neither wanted to admit that it was part of the fantasy. But it was implied.

"You're amazing." He took time to stare at her. Realizing that she was his.

He removed a condom from his utility belt.

"It's okay. I'm on the pill." Batgirl said.

"Right." Batman replied.

Effortlessly, she took off his condom and flung it to the ground. She took his hand and motioned for him to lie back down on his cape. She wanted to be on top.  
She wanted to control The Dark Knight.

"I want to feel ALL of you." she said, motioning herself over him for another kiss.

His hand touched her bare ass. She looked down at his erect penis. Grabbing it.  
Licking her lips. Seducing him as she eyed his penis.

"I don't need the foreplay. If you don't." he said in his Batman voice.

"As you might have guessed. I've wanted this. For a very, very long time." she blushed, grabbing the shaft of his penis with her still-gloved fingers.

"You're beautiful, Barbara." he said. "**Batgirl."**

He thought of telling her that he loved her. Even though that thought was only seconds old. It was true.

Intensively watching. As if to memorize. Her butt slid down as her now-very-wet pussy slowy hovered his cock.  
He watched her smiling face as the tip of his cock mixed with the lips of her sweet pussy. She was tight, wet, and warm.

They would take it slow.

"Oh my god, Batman." Barbara whimpered.

"You're so tight." Batman replied.

"Kiss me," she demanded.

And they kissed. Her eyes open as his closed.

"I need to take this off." she was still enjoying it.

With ¾ of his cock in her young pussy, she leaned into him. He found the zipper to her top and pulled. Using her teeth she took off her golden gloves.

She revealed her freckled chest to him. He gave her a more-than-satisfied look. She motioned for him to lick her nipple. He didn't hesitate.

As he licked away she felt him enter her completely. She had never felt so full in his life. It wasn't painful. It was right.

"Batman. I want you to cum first," she nodded to him.

"Alright," he arched his hips at an angle where her wetness slicked onto his cock.

It wasn't a steamy affair. Or porn.  
Nor was it an awkward first time. Or friends with benefits.  
It was honeymoon sex.

New senses were added to Barbara's long-held fantasy. The scent of Batman's cock and her pussy. Mixed with the wild grass. And costumes.

The way Bruce's mask slid with hers when they kissed.  
The way his gloved finger slip up and down between her smart-patch of pubic hair and clit.  
The way he shifted between "Barbara and Batgirl" in his voice when she poured her cunt over him.

Bruce beat himself up for not fucking Barbara sooner. He thought about the time he masturbated to her in the shower after she helped him beat the Riddler. He thought about her dress at the Policeman's Ball when she was just a college sophomore.

_Batman is licking my left nipple._ She thought.  
He grabbed her butt with both hands. His adrenaline kicked in.  
From below, he wanted to set the pace. Each time with a little more force.  
Her thought turned to heavy repressed fantasy.  
She was going to cum to that image.  
Of Professor and Student.  
Boss and Apprentice.

Good Girl and Bad Boy.  
Knight and Princess.

God and Mortal…. or Goddess.  
She felt herself cumming on Batman's thick cock.

"I need you to cum." she asked. "CUM for me, BAT-MAN."

There was urgency in her voice.  
He knew the importance.

That it was her first time, with a man.

That although he was older, he was stronger than the others.

More passionate than the others.

Gentler than the others.

Fearless than the others.

The others were more like masturbation.  
He was teaching her about her body. And its needs.

Selfishly , this was the greatest sex she had had in her life.

Her hero cumming inside of her would send her to euphoria.

"You need me to cum inside that pussy?" he grumbled.

"Yes!" she yelled. Out of breathe.  
"How much?" he replied.

"So much. I want to feel your cum so bad." she cried. "Please. Batman."

He considered flipping her into doggy position, but didn't want to ruin any of the stimulants.

Instead he wrapped of her legs around his waist. And began to slowly pound into her.

"Unmask me," he replied.

She was a bit confused.

"Behind the cowl. There's a lever. I want you to unmask me." he said, picking up his pace.

_Thrust. Thrust Thust. Thurst. _ It went from 1 second, _Thrust_. To 3 _Thrusts_ in 1 second.

She leaned up, unintentionally making herself tighter. She quickly kissed the Dark Knight. Before removing the mask to reveal Bruce Wayne.

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._ Five thrusts in 1 second.

Her build up was entering a new level. Her hand on his face she cried a bit.

He kissed her tear.

"I can feel it coming." she said. "Just a little bit more."

"I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum." he replied.

"That's it. Cum for me. Cum for me." she begged.

Lungs nearly reaching their capacity. Bruce felt Barbara's vagina explode.  
She kissed him placing his hand underneath her mask, head nodding.

He unmasked her. She was Barbara Gordon. Beautiful.  
He had started to see her as a Woman. Now she knew she was becoming one.

It was only a multi-second. His balls grew cold. He could feel the fluid release from them through his shaft.  
She felt warmth. And love. His love. They could see each others eyes now.  
Hundreds of thousands of tiny sperm waited behind a gate that he released.

They kissed. Both understanding that they were more now.  
Looks between each other. For the rest of their life. Would incorporate this moment.  
That they had given each other this moment.  
Alone in the morning.

A/N : 1st of a few chapters. Reviews will help me finish it faster as I'm doing a full time job.  
Very inspired by HobbitGirl and T Thatcher's work. But this is going to be a different series  
than either.

RE: Supergirl. Won't really touch on Dick Grayson or Jason Todd at all with this series. But  
I might be tempted to do something with Kara in the future.

A lot of this series deals with the identities of Bruce Wayne/Batman and Barbara Gordon/Batgirl.  
Is the sex between Batman/Barbara as meaningful as Batman/Batgirl or Bruce/Barbara.  
Ultimately ...who is the love between? 


End file.
